


Talking Pictures

by boyofscissors



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Air Olive, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fire Emma, M/M, Sad, book version, little asshole Enoch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyofscissors/pseuds/boyofscissors
Summary: What if we don't resist?What if we don't care?What if we just let go?Too bad we hate each other...





	1. We Could Never

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was kind of rushed because I realized that I haven't posted much recently and I have a lot to stress about this year, so I am really sorry!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to warn you that there is some language like "bastard" "ass" or "damn" but nothing worse than that. There are also mentions of characters putting their middle finger up. If you are sensitive to that kind of language, PLEASE don't read.

"YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE I'LL KILL YOU YOU SON OF A-"

"Oooo! Jacob Portman knows dirty words!!"

Jacob had been run-stumbling after Enoch all over the house yelling all the swears he knew while Enoch cackled and giggled as he semi-gracefully ran through the house and hiding in secret spots only he knew of. Enoch knew more of the house than Jacob did, so Jacob could only stumbling around the large mansion-like estate, hoping that was where Enoch had ran to. Enoch had been a little ass ever since Jacob had arrived. Jacob didn't think he did anything to hurt him, but Enoch sure acted like it.

Just to piss Jacob off, Enoch had placed hearts and organs everywhere in the attic Jacob was staying in while Jacob was sleeping. There were hearts on the floor, on his dresser, in his clothing, even in his bed. The "pillow" he had his head on was in fact a pile of hearts. When Jacob had woken up, he was shocked to see organs everywhere, and had hoped he hadn't become a mass-murderer in his sleep. Stuck with this notion, he had started to cry and have a break-down, until he took notice of an Enoch in the doorway, trying not to have a laugh-attack.

Dumbfounded, Jacob and Enoch held eye contact for a solid minute, until Jacob, collecting his wits, had stood calmly up and on the carpet of hearts, stood for a couple of seconds, and then lunged at the smaller teen. 

They ran around, swearing, threatening, and sticking their middle finger up at each other. It was just the two of them in the house; the others were out in town to help Millard observe the townsfolk (and probably cause some kind of trouble), so Jacob knew there was no one here to help Enoch this time. He despised the boy for all the jokes he played on Jacob, all the teasing, all the complaints that they had no need for him, and most of all, the constant scaring of him. Jacob wanted so desperately to pound the little ass until he was a bloodier pulp than the things in his jars he would pour on Jacob. He wanted to beat the living sense out of him.

They continued their chase until Enoch tripped over his own feet and tumbled down the stairs, and into the dining room. Enoch had landed in an odd fashion on his arm in a position atop his stomach. He sat up, cradling his arm. It was already starting to bruise on the forearm and looking quite odd; part of the forearm, right below the bruise, was sticking out like a broken tree branch. Enoch hissed in pain.

"Ah, crap! Are you okay?"

Jacob forgot all about the fact that it was Enoch he was worrying about, and rushed down the stairs to help him.

"Geroffme! I don't need your help!" Enoch hissed through a clenched teeth as he batted Jacobs hands away.

Enoch tried standing up without the help from his hands, but he fell back on his butt.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked snarkily.

"Bastard..." Enoch mumbled under his breath as Jacob helped him to sit down on a dining room chair. Jacob then ran upstairs to the reading room in search of a medical book. After finding one, that most likely belongs to Millard, he ran back down to Enoch and he followed the instructions on how to set a bone back in its place. After many screams of words that Miss Peregrine would not enjoy him knowing, and many death-threats for Jacob, Enoch's arm was back in place.

Jacob then fashioned a sling from cloth he found, and bandaged Enoch's arm to keep the bone in its place while it healed.

"Thanks." Enoch mumbled.

"No problem." Jacob tied off the sling.

The sat across from each other for a couple of seconds before Enoch broke eye contact and looked at his broken arm.

"What are you gonna tell Miss Peregrine?" Jacob asked.

"That I fell down the stairs." Enoch replied calmly.

"Not that I was chasing you? And threatening you?"

"We both threatened each other. It's a truce." Enoch shrugged.

Enoch was fumbling with his sling. Jacob noticed how much older he looked; his dark eyes were soulful and dark, his hair a dirty blonde cut choppy, and his face. His face was strong, but his expressions were always sad, even when he played pranks on Jacob. Jacob thought he looked older than fourteen, especially when he looked down at his feet.

_"He doesn't like me. He hates me."_ Jacob thought.

_"_ _But he isn't that mad at me for breaking his arm..."_ he retorqued in his mind.

"Can you...can you help me up the stairs?" Enoch mumbled.

"You're just too proud, aren't you?" Jacob laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You have to put in more effort! I can't just carry you!" Jacob exclaimed.

Jacob thought helping Enoch up the stairs and to his room would be easier; most of the time, Enoch was all too proud to let anyone help him. But this time, Enoch was being more dramatic than Horace.

"But it hurts my arm!" Enoch complained.

"Standing does  _not_ hurt your arm! You broke your arm not your leg!"

After stumbling and shouting at each other up the stairs, they made their way to Jacob's attic-room. His room, surprisingly, had no hearts or organs in it. Jacob looked around in surprise at the lack of hearts. There wasn't even a hint of blood in the sheets. They both sat down on Jacob's bed, straight across from each other.

"I had my soldiers come and clean it up. No wasting perfectly good hearts." Enoch replied looking down at his feet again, blushing. Jacob smiled at the smaller boy's embarrassment. 

Enoch lifted his eyes to meet Jacob's. They held their eyes. Jacob felt a rush of adrenaline in his veins, his heart pounding, he closed his eyes and he pushed his lips against Enoch's. Enoch, eyes wide, didn't know what to think. He didn't think Jacob liked him...at _all._ Enoch thought Jacob  _hated_ him. The last thing he would expect would happen is Jacob actually  _kiss him._ He would have predicted the apocalypse to happen before Jacob kisses him. Enoch pulled away.

"What...what are you doing?" Enoch asked out of breath from surprise. 

"I-I don't know-I'm sorry..." Jacob replied, embarrassed.

"No...it's okay-I just...never thought you would-what about Emma? She really likes you."

"I just remind her of Abe; she doesn't actually like me as myself."

Jacob cupped Enoch's face in his hands. They kissed again, more passionately this time; more knowing of what they were doing.

"Enoch! Jakie! Where are you two?" they heard Claire yell as they heard the grand doors open downstairs.

"Uh, we're in the attic!" Jacob yelled back, breaking away from Enoch.

"They're going to be suspicious if they see us together!" Enoch hissed at Jacob.

"Then go get some of your soldiers and just say we are playing with them!"

"What are you two doing?"

Enoch and Jacob turned to see a little Olive standing in the doorway, her tiara slightly crocked on her head.

"We are just talking, Olive." Jacob told her.

"I ain't stupid! You two are in love!" she exclaimed.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Enoch asked.

"I saw you two kiss!"

"Olive, you can _not_ tell anyone, okay?" Jacob warned her.

"Not a soul!" Olive was so giddy she could have flouted so easily away if her shoes were any lighter.

"Now come on! Miss Peregrine told me to come get you so we can go to the beach!" Olive cried.

"We're coming." Jacob yelled after her as she stomped down the hall and down the stairs.

Enoch and Jacob smiled at each other and locked eyes.

"Well, I guess Olive knows..." Jacob grinned.

Enoch just smiled and blushed at Jacob.


	2. Shall I Stay, Would It Be A Sin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, what if we run away...  
> What if, what if we left today...  
> What if, we say goodbye to safe and sound...  
> What if, what if we're hard to find...  
> What if, what if we lost our minds...  
> What if, we looked and fall behind and then never found...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically inspired by Troye Sivan's Blue Neighbourhood Trilogy and the song Can't Help Falling In Love.
> 
> Also sorry if this chapter has reeeally cheesey parts to it.
> 
> One more thing; I will be changing the name of the fic and I need suggestions please! Thank you!
> 
> (btw Jacob is 15 almost 16, not 16, in my fic. hope y'all don't mind the age changes. it's just so the age difference isn't that bad)

Enoch and Jacob had been "dating" a bit ever since that one day they had been alone together in the house, and accidentally broke Enoch's arm, which the Bird and the children believed to be caused by Enoch tripping over something. They would sneak into each other's rooms at night to lay together and talk about their day, and their lives before coming to Wales. During dinner, they would either sit next to each other and secretly hold hands under the table, away from everyone's view, or sit across from each other and play their feet.

No one really noticed, but sometimes Fiona would give small glares at Enoch, most likely because he wasn't as rude as he had been, but their secret was kept as safe as anything. Sometimes Olive would release a small, quiet squeal if she caught one of them sneaking down together at night, but she had kept quiet and was respectful to Enoch and Jacob privacy and such.

Tonight, they were sitting on Jacob's bed in the attic, Enoch wearing his overalls, although the straps were now hanging at his waist, but instead of a shirt, he wore a jumper that was probably Jacob's. Jacob wore his jeans and button up shirt that had been Abe's at one point in his stay in the house. Jacob had been telling Enoh stories about his life in Florida, Enoch told Jacob about his old loop from long ago, played with each other, and kissed a little. They usually did this every other night or so.

"Hey, do you want to sneak down to the beach?" Jacob asked Enoch while they were sitting on Jacob's bed, reading books and playing with each other.

"Sure, but we can't stay out too long or we won't have time to get back before anyone wakes up." Enoch warned.

Jacob grinned at Enoch playfully.

"But, I'm not going in the water. I don't like the cold, wet ocean." Enoch told Jacob sternly.

"We'll see, O'Connor. We'll see."

They both put on shorts and t-shirts and made their way to the ocean, sneaking quietly threw one of the windows.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"If you throw me in I'll kill the hell out of you!!" Enoch screamed at Jacob.

They were at the beach, and Jacob had a flailing, giggling Enoch in his arms, standing on the pier, as he as he threw Enoch into the water.

The night was warm and the water wasn't cold, and the moon was out big and bright.

"Kill me, and you'll be without a cute-ass boyfriend!" Jacob laughed.

Enoch resurfaced and pulled himself up back on the pier, soaking-wet. He pushed his laughing boyfriend and watched his face in surprise as he tumbled face-first into the water.

As Jacob resurfaced, Enoch pulled him up onto the pier and they tumbled together in laughter. It was something about Enoch's face, his smile, his laugh, that pulled Jacob towards him. The way he didn't act like a juvenile prat like he had when they first met, the way how he was actual a wonderful and amazing person to be around, if you were close enough to him. He just felt so compelled towards him.

"I love you, you know that right?" Enoch reminded Jacob.

They were sitting on the pier, across from one another, playing around with each others soaking hair.

"And I will always love you more." Jacob kissed Enoch's nose.

Jacob pressed his forehead to Enoch's.

They gazed into each others eyes.

It felt like time had frozen, like it was just them in the world. No one else. Just Enoch and Jacob. Just the two of them, together, in peace.

Their lips met and they closed their eyes. They felt alone, but together. They were the way they were supposed to be, together, in each other's arms. Jacob pulled Enoch closer to him with his hands on his waist. Enoch had his hands in Jacob's wet, messy, raven hair.

Jacob pulled away, and Enoch rested his head on Jacob's chest as they sat on the pier, listening to the ocean and its rhythmic movements. Jacob's fingers crawled up and under Enoch's shirt, feeling Enoch's back and body heat.

"What will they think?" Enoch asked.

"I don't care." Jacob told him.

"What if-"

"It doesn't matter what _they_ think; it's what  _we_ think."

"I love you, Jacob. I love you a lot."

Enoch lifted his head to meet their lips together in a sweet, long kiss. It felt like nothing mattered but them, like they were the only ones in the world. Their lips parted after a few minutes of kissing, much to Enoch's dismay as he wanted to stay there as long as he was alive.

"We should go. The Bird might find out if we don't leave soon." Jacob said sadly.

"I don't wanna go..." Enoch mumbled.

"I don't either, but we have to. We can come back tomorrow night." Jacob suggested.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Also Olive is aged up a bit; she is twelve in my fic. I hope it doesn't anger anyone because I know some people get agitated when the age isn't 1000000000% right.


End file.
